Naruto the Black Hero
by Relic of White Shadows
Summary: Naruto Dreyer is a legendary figure goes by many names Dragonslayer of Acnologia, Bane of Dark Mages, The Dark Sky Devil and most importantly Slayer of Zeref. This is his journey of how he was raised by a monster but became humanities greatest hope


Konoha was a village on the outskirts of Fiore. There really weren't many mages that live there, but there were a few, chief among them were Minato Dreyer and Kushina Uzumaki Dreyar, 2 of the most powerful mages alive and with Minato being a member of the 10 wizard saints along with his father. They were the main reason the village was never attacked. That is until one tonight. The village was attacked by the dark guild Grimoire Heart whose goals are currently unknown. They wreaked havoc everywhere they went and with the village being located in the middle of a remote forest it didn't bode well for help. The dark guild destroyed everything in sight and killed all they stumbled upon, but what could have caused such a guild to attack such a place. While they were doing this our wizard saint couple was trying to get themselves and their son out alive.

"Kushina get Naruto quickly!" Minato shouted they ran through the house. She just nodded and ran off towards Naruto's room. When she got there she saw her one year old son wailing and crying in his cradle. She bolted over to him and picked him up while whispering to him "It's ok Naru-chan, mommies here you're going to be safe," she cooed. Running out the door of the house she met up with Minato.

"Come on, let's go Kushina." Running towards the village gate an explosion a man blocked there path.

"Well what do you know, our targets finally show themselves? He was a tall muscular man. He wore purple and black robes. He had long black hair that was being kept in a pony-tail.

"Kushina take Naruto and get out of here, I'll catch up with you after I deal with him." She nodded and ran off for the village gate. Minato charged forward to end this quickly. In response the man said "**Fall**". The ground seemed to cave downwards as gravity pushed down, however Minato was able to stay standing. "Oh, so you can fly, as expected of a wizard saint, my name is Bluenote Stinger."

Minato simply glared and activated a yellow magic circle **"Chidori Shuriken"** He yelled as a multiple shuriken made of lightning shot towards Stinger.

Bluenote activated a purple magic circle **"Push" **he said as a shockwave blew apart the shuriken. "I have to end this now" Minato thought as he activated a golden magical circle, Minato exclaimed **Arc of Space: Flying Thunder God** as he instantaneously vanished and reappeared behind Stinger with a ball of Pure magical energy in his hand which he slammed down on him creating a large explosion. When the dust cleared it revealed Bluenote on the ground barely conscious.

"Well you sure do live up to your title of wizard saint." said Stinger. Minato glared at him and said "What the do you want, why are you doing this?" he asked. The dark guild member laughed.

"Hades has commanded that we bring him your son, it's his intention to make him a weapon for Hades usage" Minato's eyes widened in horror of what he was suggesting before flashing off to Kushina's location. Arriving he came upon the terrible sight of a broken, bloody Kushina with Naruto Nowhere to be found. "Minato." The redhead sobbed out, Minato quickly ran over to her. "He took Naruto." His eyes widened "Who took him?"

"P-Purhito, Purhito is Hades, HE TOOK MY BABY FROM ME!" she screamed out as she sobbed in his arms.

With Hades and his Guild

The former guild master of Fairy Tail looked down at the baby in his arms and chuckled. You could literally feel the magical power radiating off of him. With him as his personal weapon his plans to revive Zeref would go a much faster. Looking over at his subordinates he noticed that his ace, Bluenote was missing.

"Azuma, where is Bluenote?" he asked. "In the medical with of the airship, he was severely injured during his battle." They all froze as they felt and monstrous magical signature nearing their location before the airship was rocked violently, they all rushed outside and was stunned at what they saw.

A few minutes earlier in a cave nearby

Acnologia the black dragon itself was thinking in his den. He had recently heard tales of the other dragons adopting human children and taking them on as apprentices. His mind wandered back to when he was such a dragon slayer but shook that train of thought off in disgust. It was his deepest shame he was once one of those filthy humans.

He had thought of doing it as well, but he had chosen against it due to the fact that none of those hairless rodents could ever meet the magical standards needed. Hell the only human that came close to his power was Zeref-sama, now contrary to belief Acnologia did not hate Zeref rather they were old partners in crime and he was forever grateful Zeref had helped cast off his bonds with humanity. Halfway through his thoughts he sensed several high magical powers in that village several miles away from his cave. They were high by human standards but to him they were the same as Insects. But then he felt one that was different. It was higher than the others, much higher, fresher and younger too. It was a human signature, but it was the size of his when he was a baby. It was then that his eyes widened upon the realization of what was going on. He had just sensed an extremely rare human born with enough power to become his slayer. "Time to go get me a son." he said to himself before taking off in the direction of the signatures.

* * *

Several Minutes Later

Hades was scared, very scared at the moment. Hovering in front of their ship was the dragon of the apocalypse itself. It's razor sharp tail was coiled around the ship, holding it in place, as it stared them down.

"Are you the hairless rodents that attacked that village?" it asked in an dark rumble. Hades started wondering why it even cared in the first place. 'Why would it care, it is the dragon of the apocalypse after all.' he thought."Yes we are Acnologia-sama." The former guild master of fairy tail stated, as Acnologia snarled.

"How dare you attack my territory!" the dragon bellowed in fury while unleashing a godly amount of killing intent that knocked out most of the people present and made those that were still standing nearly piss themselves. "Acnologia-sama, we are deeply sorry for the intrusion on your territory, is there some way we can appease you," said Hades who was currently sweating bullets.

"Simple, hand over the hatchling human filth." he demanded. That stunned everyone into silence. The black dragon was demanding a baby human, what on earth did it want it for? "May I ask why Acnologia-sama?" Hades asked courageously.

"Not that I have to answer to you Insect, but I plan on adopting him as my son and giving him the honour of being my dragon slayer seeing as how he is the first human since Zeref-sama to have enough magical power to be my slayer." Hades weighed his options. On one hand he could try to run for it and more than likely be killed and/or eaten by the dragon. On the other hand he could hand over the child to the dragon, who would train him in a powerful lost magics, and recruit him at another point in time. Making his decision he put baby Naruto on the ground and motioned for his guild to back away. Acnologia then swiped the child up and took to the skies.

"Yes you'll make a apprentice... my new son, Naruto." He said after noticing the name stitched on his blanket.

* * *

8 years later

"Begin" shouted Acnologia. He was currently training his now 9 year old son in his peronal dragon slayer arts. For someone his age Naruto had amazing skill in learning magic, add to that the fact that his magical reserves were the biggest of any human alive save Zeref and he could be considered a prodigy seen only once every hundred years.

"Black Dragons Slash!" Naruto yelled as a blade of blue-tinted black energy formed over his hand. He swiped his hand into a nearby boulder slicing it apart on impact before leaping into the air.

"Black Dragons Claw!" Surrounding his leg in his signature dragon slayer energy he drop kicked the ground causing an explosion and creating a crater in the ground. He then raised his arm up and surrounded it in energy.

"Black Dragons Wing Attack!" He swung his hand down which carved a large gorge into the ground before crouching down.

"Black Dragon's Sword Horn!" He surrounded himself in his energy shot into the sky at breakneck speeds. When he was directly above the large grassy area he demonstrated his next move.

"Raging Apocalypse: Comets of Infinite Annihilation!" He yelled as he clasped his hands together creatin an orb of his dragon slayer magic which then fired a dozen beams of energy to the ground ripping apart the earth and causing a large shockwave, he then landed and turned a nearby mountain in preparation for his favourite move.

"Black Dragons Roar!" As he said that he channelled a large amount of his magical power into his lungs. When it was enough he let it out in a stream of blue-tinted black energy which charged towards the mountain. When it hit it made a large explosion that blew apart a large part of it. "How was that Tou-san?" he asked. The dragon took in all the damage that his son had caused.

"Considering how old you are it was good, but I expect you to be able to do better then this later."

Naruto just nodded and accepted the praise. He loved to make his father proud, so he strove to be as powerful as possible.

"Take a rest because after that we're working on your secondary magic." Naruto nodded again and fell asleep on the spot.

* * *

In Magnolia Town

It had been 8 years since that day, 8 years since they had lost Naruto. After the incident as they came to call it, they moved back to Magnolia town and joined Fairy Tail again. Minato's father Makarov was grief stricken when he heard what had become of his grandson and when he found out it was his former teacher that caused this mess he was trembling with rage, and vowed on his life to make him pay for it. The guild welcomed them back with open arms and joy. Kushina had fallen into depression at the loss of her baby and no-one could snap her out of it, that was until she found out she was pregnant and gave her a new drive to protect her children, yes children she had twins a boy named Menma and a girl named Mito.

Kushina was very paranoid with her children's safety not letting them out of her sight for a single second, she nearly killed Gildarts when he took Menma to the park without telling her. It also became taboo to mention Naruto's name as it sent Kushina into depression. She also took Erza Scarlet as an apprentice who now looks up to her and Minato as surrogate parents. Minato also took and apprentice by the name of Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Acnologia's Cave

After Naruto woke up he got to work on his birth magic as his father named it. He said that every mage was born with an affinity for a certain type of magic , or in rare cases multiple types. Naruto himself was a rare case. He was born with an unnaturally high affinity for wind and space/time magic. Acnologia refused to have his son use the same type of magic as a "Filthy hairless rodent." So he gave him both an ancient tome and an old book from his hoard of treasures that held an ancient lost magic known as Sky Devil Slayer Magic, a magic created to slay demons and the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou a space/time combat style made by a vampire lord.

"Sky Devils Rapier!" he swung a blade made of silvery wind horizontally at a nearby tree causing it to split in half. twisting to another direction he made his next move. "Sky Devils Howl!" a large twister of silver wind surged forward, ripping apart all the trees in it's path. Turning around he jumped into the air and held his hand behind him creating a spinning ring of silver wind.

"Sky Devils Beelzebub!" the ring of silver wind shot from his palm towards the middle of a clearing below him. When it hit it exploded into a dome a silver wind, shredding everything inside it apart. When he landed he balled his right hand into a fist and punched it at a nearby tree.

"Sky Devils Searing Fist!" his fist blasted the tree apart like it was nothing he then leapt high into the air and prepared for one of his stronger attacks.

"Soaring Doom: Halberd of Ruin!" a spear of Silver wind was created in his hand which he sent towards the ground, as it collided it expanded into a massive pillar of silver wind which died down revealing a mile wide crater.

He landed on the ground and faced the tree line fifty meters away before a blue magic circle appeared on his arm before fading as he prepared his own original attack.

"Hyakujin Ryouran!" as he swung his arm and in an instant what remained of the forest was shredded to pieces. This was Naruto's favourite Non-Dragon Technique and a technique made for pure annihilation. He created this especially to take out a mass of targets at once, even his father was impressed with the technique, something that was extremely rare to be given. Naruto stood still as he looked upon the devastation he had made before he collapsed on his knees in exhaustion.

It took about an hour for Naruto to fully recover. The black dragon then sent him into the town ten miles away both to get himself some new clothes and to observe how pitiful humans are. little did Acnologia and Naruto know that he would meet someone in that town that will change his perspective of the human race forever.


End file.
